1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging device (image sensor) includes a plurality of light receivers (pixels) that are two-dimensionally arrayed. An incident light into the light receiver is photoelectrically converted into electric charges. The electric charges are accumulated in a charge storage capacitance (floating diffusion (FD)), and a signal corresponding to the accumulated electric charges is read out.
In a solid-state imaging device as described above, a technique that uses a transistor composed of an oxide semiconductor to reduce leakage currents is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-119950 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-211699).
Furthermore, a technique that uses an organic photoelectric conversion layer as a photoelectric conversion element is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-151771).